Selfish Touch
by Miss-Ecchi
Summary: Everyone's soulmarks are completely unique. Some have markings on their skin, some have telepathy, some even have the red string tied around their little finger. No two pairs are the same. However, Marinette and Adrien are fated with a bittersweet destiny instead. After all, every time they touch, they end up in excruciating pain.


**A/N: I made a post on tumblr of a soulmate AU where every time Adrien and Marinette touch, they both end up in excruciating pain. I couldn't stop thinking about it so here I am, typing it up! Enjoy :D (Hopefully I'll draw a cover art for it afterwards!)**

* * *

**~(x)~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Soulmate._

_A __person ideally suited to another as a close friend or a romantic partner._

_A fairytale like ideology that not only breaks the laws of logic and science but also applies to the world where a certain blonde kitten and dark haired ladybug resides in._

_Everyone in this world has a soulmate regardless of age, gender or sex. This is why the population is always an even number. Whether it'd be two young teens, an old woman and a little child, a young man and an old woman, everyone is destined to have a companion. Although, it's more common to find one around your own age and in many cases, much more preferable._

_Almost everyone is always looking for their soulmate if they haven't already found them. Almost everyone asks one another if they found their soulmate._

_Who wouldn't? A promise of a lifetime of companionship? A best friend who would always be by your side? A lover that will fight the world for you? An inspirational figure that drives you to be the best person you can be? The possibilities are endless!_

_Most of all, a soulmate is a promise that you'll never be alone._

_However, everyone's ways and clues are completely unique. Some have markings on their skin, some have telepathy, some even have the red string tied around their little finger. The weirdest ones stray from tasting whatever your soulmate's eating to seeing their reflection in the mirror instead of yours. No two pairs are the same._

_Regardless, there are similarities when it comes to soulmates._

_Once you find them, you'll know. Everyone will have that moment of clarity when the clues and signs match up. It is a feeling that's inevitable and would come as easily as breathing._

_Yet, there's a downfall too._

_Once your soulmate dies, you die too._

_This is what scares everyone the most and even deters some from even looking for their soulmates. Hence, Marinette Dupain Cheng remains passive and neutral about it, squashing all curiousities whilst Adrien Agreste optimistically dreams about his probable companion, gazing out of his window._

_Neither, much to one's relief and the other's dismay, found any clues of even having a soulmate so far._

_Until the day Le Papillon rose...  
_

~(x)~

"OUCH!"

"SHIT!"

The freshly geared up teens immediately jumped out of the yoyo bound formation, clutching their faces in severe pain and tears spilling out of their eyes. It felt like a hot iron has been branded into their skin, a flame sizzling their flesh and many more indescribably painful feelings.

After the pain numbed down to a bearable standard, the duo finally turned, _albeit slowly_, to face each other.

.

.

.

Time seems to have stopped and the air was knocked out of their lungs the moment that their eyes made contact. Their hearts rocketed inside their chests in a frenzy that neither have ever felt.

Adrenaline replaced the blood rushing through their veins.

Marinette gaped at the boy before her, decked up in a form fitting outfit similar to hers but black. She was blind to his faux cat ears and tail as she was focused on the angry red markings on his face.

The side where she's very sure that her face has touched in her unsuccessful attempt in maneuvering around the city with her yoyo. Dread silently filled her body from head to toe as the puzzles connected.

Adrien on the other hand couldn't keep down the bubbling glee, happiness and awe that crept in his stomach. The pain he had just suffered was momentarily forgotten as he eyed the girl clad in red and black polka dots. A side of her face was stained in a tedious pink which was fading away ever so calmly.

Judging from the dying pain on his face, he probably wore a matching wound.

His soulmate.

She's _his _soulmate!

Almost fourteen years of isolation under a gilded cage has finally bore fruit!

_ 'If this is a dream, please don't wake me up...'_

"Ha...Hi," Adrien finally broke the silence and offered the most sweetest, joyful smile he could ever muster. His kitten ears drooped bashfully and he offered a hand to the girl, heart never slowing down. "I guess we're not just partners, but also...s-soulmates?" His last words ended in a breathy whisper, like he still couldn't believe that this was real.

His eyes drank in her image once more like a parched man in the desert.

Beautiful, raven locks so black that it's almost blue. Gorgeous, baby blue eyes that almost looked grey. Subtle, Asian features, driving his curiousity even more. The lightest dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose below her mask. Lastly, glossy, rose tinted lips that were...that were...

_ Tightened into a grimace?_

She didn't take his hand.

She didn't even smile back.

Instead, her eyes widened fearfully and she jumped back with a flinch. She was slightly crouched and her hands were tucked against her chest like she was waiting for the right moment to flee.

_ Like he was the monster and she was the prey._

Anguish was suddenly slapped on Adrien's face and his whole body shook, as if he was just stabbed fifty times. Tears pooled in his vision and he miserably bowed his head down apologetically, keeping his hands to his sides. He didn't stop the cascading tears from falling as he trembled pathetically. He scrunched his eyes closed, refusing to dare another glance at the girl.

Typical.

Just his luck.

If his own mother couldn't even bear to stand his existence, leaving him alone with a man that has a heart colder than ice, why on earth did he expect his soulmate to be different?

He's destined to be alone and unloved forever.

He's fated to be part of the poor one percent of the population who gets abandoned by their soulmate. Adrien doesn't blame the girl for her reaction.

Just one touch from him has brought them both enough pain to last them a lifetime. It's his fault that her smooth, unblemished skin was marked in a hideous red despite it being temporary.

The higher deities in the sky clearly wanted him to suffer for eternity. After all, why else would their soulmark entail the touch of one another to bring such pain to each other? He's not the only one cursed though...

Because of him, she can't have a normal soulmate and be happy like everyone else. All because she's stuck with someone as useless as him! Little good for nothing Adrien Agreste!

This is all his fault...

"I'm...I'm so sorry..." He sniffed. Adrien's claws dug into the palms of his hands which surely would have punctured the soft flesh had it not been for the indestructible material of his suit. "I'm sorry for hurting you...I'm sorry that you have me as...as..." His tongue turned to lead before he could utter anymore words as his heart crumpled even further.

The girl was probably long gone, the wind being the only ears to his sad little voice.

Just like everyone else in his life.

_ "Shhh..." _

Abruptly, Adrien's eyes snapped open and his body froze.

The polka-dotted girl was only a mere few centimetres away from his face.

How long has she been standing there...?

How did he not notice?

Nothing good EVER happens to him so the boy refused to believe that she really was there. His sorry mind most likely concocted up an illusion just so he can cope with the solitude.

Except, you can't feel illusions as they cup your cheeks and tentatively wipe away your tears with their thumbs. A gentleness that should be reserved for fragile newborns. Not a monster like him. Yet, the undying yearn for love and affection deep down inside Adrien won over so he timidly rested his fingers on the girl's wrists.

Marinette simply observed him with a nervous smile, noting the way his odd cat like ears dilated, the way his faux ears relaxed and the warmth of his gentle fingers on her wrists.

How could she have even entertained the thought of running away from such an innocent boy like that?

Regardless of whoever he is under the mask, Marinette vowed to never let him go through that emotional turmoil again. Just looking at his heartbroken face during her panic tore her apart. It was like placing a penny in a homeless child's palms and then snatching it away before running off!

"...Hi..." Marinette spoke for the first time. Her smile grew when the boy gasped, rubbing his cheek where the fading mark rested. "I'm sorry for...for being a ditz." Her heart pounded as she earned a smile from him. "You shouldn't be apologising when you've done nothing wrong,"

She then brought his hands in hers, clasping their fingers together.

It was strange. Despite just meeting him, it's like she's known the blonde all her life. Was this the result of meeting your soulmate? Or is it because of the miraculous stones that mysteriously appeared on her desk? Maybe both?

"It doesn't hurt," Adrien softly pointed out, tightening his fingers against hers which brought Marinette back to reality. She squeezed back with a thoughtful hum. She glanced back at his face, brushing away his fringe so that his forehead was visible.

"I'm going to do a little experiment. May I...?" Marinette's sheepish question was answered with a chuckle as the boy bowed his head with a grin. Somehow, he knew what she wanted to do so he in turn brushed away her bangs with one hand.

Their faces came closer.

Their eyes fluttered shut.

They both exhaled simultaneously and then-

"Ow-" Marinette quickly pulled back but didn't get far as the blonde's other hand was resting tightly on her waist. She found that she didn't mind. What she did mind however was the scalding pain now on her forehead and some stinging wisps that somehow caught her cheek like paper cuts drenched in salt. "It looks like even our hair can cause us pain,"

Her giggles turned Adrien's frown upside down and before he knew it, he was joining her.

"I think the reason we can still hold each other like this is cos the suit is providing a barrier between our skin. This soulmark kinda sucks..." Adrien received another giggle and he internally decided that it was his most favourite sound to listen to.

"Well, as long as we don't fall in love with each other, we should be pretty fine. Anyways, what's your name?"

"Me? I'm err- I'm Chat Noir of course~" Noir gave a saucy wink, prompting an eye roll from his red counterpart. This boy was so expressive, a fact that she noted fondly. "And you? Mademoiselle...?"

"Ah-" Hoping to impress him, Marinette twirled her yoyo, attempting a cool trick. "I'm Ma-"

**_SMACK._**

The yoyo hit his head by accident, causing the feline hero to clutch the sore spot and groan. He squinted one eye open with a glare which only scrutinised her further as she had the audacity to look sheepish.

"..._Maladroit_..."

~(x)~

She was so _courageous_...

So _strong_...

So _smart_...

So...

_Miraculous_.

As for him?

He couldn't help but fall in love.

His mind screamed at his heart's betrayal, cursing the wretched organ for doing the one thing that's probably going to destroy him in the future. Yet, Chat Noir couldn't care less.

_She was worth it._

~(x)~

He was so _kind_...

So _humble_...

So _sweet_...

So...

_Wonderful_.

Falling in love with him was just inevitable.

She shouldn't have to worry about falling for her partner and causing him so much more pain than she already has. Who knows? Maybe he's also fallen for another girl today.

Fate had other plans as soon as their fingers touched when Adrien handed her the umbrella.

The duo clutched their hands to themselves with a hiss, ignoring the umbrella that was dropped on the floor as they were instantly soaked by the rain.

The burn like marks that peppered their fingers was a grim evidence of their bittersweet fate. Dupain-Cheng and Agreste observed one another with astonishment. After digesting the information that the love of his life and the fiery classmate that sat behind him are one and the same, Adrien smiled apprehensively and looked away.

He wouldn't be surprised if the misunderstanding today was enough to make Marinette turn tail and run.

What he didn't expect however, was a tug on his white blazer and a pair of blue eyes gazing into his.

"He-Hey there...Chaton," He also shouldn't be surprised with how the girl never ceases to amaze him. "I really want to hug you but I don't think your bodyguard would appreciate you screaming in pain," She winked playfully but the blush never left her cheeks. Oh God did he love her.

"I think we both should start covering up more if we want to indulge ourselves, My Lady," His gentle tone was more than enough to melt Marinette's heart and she found herself falling for him a dozen times more. Judging by the way he eyed her lips, the feeling's hopefully mutual.

Suddenly, a mischievous spark glittered in Adrien's eyes and before she knew it, Marinette's vision was encased with white as the boy threw his blazer over her, covering her head.

"Hey-" The rest of her protests was left unheard as she was encased against a warm chest and strong arms. A happy sigh escaped from the model's lips as he gripped her tighter. Marinette found herself thanking heaven as the shirt covered her face which was redder than strawberry.

"I'm so glad it's you, Marinette," He whispered.

"B-B-But- I was so MEAN to you-" She didn't know whether she stuttered because of the cold or because of the close proximity. She hoped that Adrien didn't pick up on it.

Judging from the smirk that she felt on her head despite the fabric barrier, he definitely noticed.

"Yeah, but it was hot," He couldn't help but laugh heartily when she squeaked in embarrassment, covering her face under the blazer. Marinette pinched the fabric down when he pulled away, revealing her face so that she can see her soulmate at his happiest. Those dancing apple green eyes will forever be committed to her memory.

"I'll see you tomorrow my...heh..._my Marinette_," Adrien gave her a wave, quickly handing Marinette the umbrella with cheeks as rosy as hers before heading to his car, looking back with a lovestruck smile.

_ 'Yes, definitely mutual,'_ Marinette mused to herself contently. Tikki slipped out of her purse, nuzzling the girl's cheek with a delighted chirrup and then indicated that they should be getting home.

Under a different umbrella, not too far away but also not too close, Master Fu contemplated the scene that just befell. After a few more moments of thinking, he and Wayzz gave each other matching smiles.

_ "Excellent choice, master,"_

_"Usually, I'd rather not have the wielders know each others identities...but those two are simply made for each other,"_

~(x)~

Adrien and Marinette tried their best to keep their soulmark a secret. They really did. However, they learnt a harsh lesson that Alya has a loud voice and Nino can't keep a secret to save his life.

In a matter of minutes during the next day of school, everyone knew that the duo were soulmates and in a matter of hours, everyone knew what their soulmark was.

Perhaps, the rumours wouldn't have been as fuelled had they not been wearing matching thin, silky gloves. A quick creation that the French-Asian whipped up till late at night so that they can hold hands and freely touch each other.

"Can't they just go back to discussing about Ladybug and Chat Noir again?" Marinette whined, carefully leaning her head on Adrien's shoulder so that it didn't touch his bare skin. They were hiding in an empty classroom, eating lunch without anyone else to disturb them.

"You want them to stop talking about us by talking about _us_? If you say so, Princess," The blonde haired boy snickered in response, getting a mock scowl from his girlfriend.

_ 'Ah~ girlfriend!'_ He swooned internally.

"The look on Chloe's face will always satisfy me," Mari ignored Adrien's playful _'Hey!' _and cackled. The heroine gave him a look till he succumbed into laughter along with her.

Finally, they calmed down and began talking more. About everything and about nothing.

"Whoever made the laws for soulmates, I'll literally give my soul to them for free," The model's gloved fingers combed through the designer's hair as she rested her head on his lap. She only blinked back inquisitively. "Father can't keep us apart legally, no matter what. He's just gonna have to deal with the fact that I found my Lady, my soulmate," His eyes were full of so much love that Marinette could have cried.

"Do you want me to come with you to disclose the news?" Marinette stroked his cheek, widening his smile.

"Judging from the million texts I've received from Nathalie as soon as Chloe stormed out when she found out about us, I think he already knows,"

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nah, I have you."

Marinette's cheeks were literally aching from all the smiling. Her hand tangled up in his hair and she opened her mouth to speak when-

"_Tch_!" A hiss involuntarily escaped her mouth as his hair made contact with her bare wrist. Adrien winced at the pain that shot to the root of his scalp and swiftly moved her hand away with a frown, concern evident on his face as he eyed the red marks that blotched her fair skin.

His shoulders sagged down with the weight of their situation.

"Adrien, we'll be okay," Marinette reminded him. She brought her fingers back into his hair but this time, carefully. "So no more of that kicked puppy look,"

Adrien found himself beaming again.

~(x)~

Chat Noir couldn't stand ignoring this anymore.

He landed on the roof quite loudly, alerting Ladybug up ahead and bringing her to a stop. She spun around only to see her partner cross his arms with a raised brow. The heroine couldn't help but roll her eyes fondly at his sassy pose. He doesn't realise it but a lot of his civilian side's gestures and habits do seep into his hero's side no matter how much he protests.

"What's up?" Ladybug was finally close enough for the boy to rest his hands on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I should be asking you that, Bug." Chat noted the way her shoulders tensed for a split second till Ladybug plastered on a false face of cheerfulness.

"What do you mean? I'm fine,"

"Oh yeah? Well I'm Chloe Bourgeois." That got a scoff from her and his smirk widened for a moment before relaxing back into a neutral frown. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

This time, her cheeks broke into a flush and Ladybug couldn't help but fidget on the spot. They've been dating for about a month and half so it's natural for her to think of stuff like this, right?

"I...I just really want to kiss you..." She admitted shyly.

Chat couldn't help but exhale sharply. He's glad that he wasn't alone with those thoughts- he's been wanting to feel those soft lips against his ever since their first victory as Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alas, their fate is a bitch and a half.

"I want to kiss you too...so badly," The feline hero settled on the next best thing and grasped her hand. He brought her knuckles to his lips, kissing them soundly and ever so lovingly with his eyes boring into hers. Ladybug felt exhilarating shivers run down her spine and her knees almost wobbled.

"Do you...do you think if I applied some gloss or special lipstick, it'll act as a barrier?" She almost faltered towards the end of her sentence when Chat brushed his lips on the tips of her fingers. He really knew how to get under her skin...

"I don't want to risk hurting you," He quipped. "I'm a selfish, greedy, cat. One taste of you and I'll never let you go." His other hand trailed a finger across her bottom lip, tracing the rims, memorising every groove and feeling.

"What if I don't want you to let me go?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

All she got was a pair of eyes staring back with so much sorrow.

~(x)~

"I've never seen a flower petal so big and delicate!" Marinette cradled the fragile thing as carefully as she could possibly could. The gloves that Adrien's father has created for both her and Adrien were thin enough for them to touch and feel everything like a second skin but thick enough to stop the soulmark from hurting each other.

This petal felt like the same material as their black gloves with the exception of it being a translucent white and a soft pink gradient running from the tips.

"You're always looking for inspiration for your work girl and when Maman brought home these pretty flowers, I couldn't help but sneak a petal out just for you~" Alya gave an affectionate kiss on Marinette's forehead, bringing her into her arms. Mari giddily repeated her thanks over and over again.

Adrien regarded the scene was envy. He watched the girls bitterly and his hands curled up into tight fists inside coat pockets. He wished that he was able to freely touch Marinette like that.

To bring her into his arms without any caution.

To run his bare fingers through her hair without a care.

To kiss those sweet, soft, sugary looking lips.

Nino patted his shoulder sympathetically. Adrien was grateful for the DJ's sentiments but he didn't understand, no one but him and Marinette understood the pain. Nino and Alya were quick to find out they're soulmates as soon as the latter gained a bruise whilst chasing an akuma and the former found a bruise on himself on the same spot out of the blue.

It just wasn't fair.

It also didn't help that Marinette is affectionate on her own terms. She's always hugging her friends, gives and takes lots of kisses on the cheeks and so on.

It's as if Plagg could feel his discomfort and the annoying kwami simply snickered in his jacket pocket. What did the kwami say every time Adrien mooned over Marinette? Oh!

_ "Should have fallen in love with cheese instead kid,"_

Absolutely helpful.

All of a sudden, a brilliant idea popped up to mind and Adrien couldn't stop the Chat Noir like grin that smothered his face. Ignoring Nino's confused questions, the model made way to his partner, twirling her out of Alya's arms.

"Hey! Don't you know it's rude to disturb best friend bonding time?" The brunette's words contrasted her cheeky smile, highlighting that there's no animosity behind her words. Not that she'd ever be offended- according to Marinette, Alya enjoyed riling him up just to see how he reacts.

"Adrien?" Marinette's cute pout brought him back to reality, now putting his plan in motion. Gently, he plucked the petal out of her hands with his gloved pair and then pushed it against her lips.

Taking a second to eat up the downright adorable image, Adrien tilted his head and then leaned in carefully, placing his lips over the petal right where her lips were underneath.

He wished that he thought of this sooner.

He's died and has gone to heaven and then died again but good lord, he's fallen in love all over again.

The duo were deaf to their best friends and class' cheers in the background as they relished the kiss. It was like the sun rays have seeped into their skin and drowned them in warmth.

They never wanted this feeling to end.

~(x)~

Lycée Marinette has never wanted to slap collège Marinette upside the head so badly than she does right now. She should have realised that hormones would only aggravate the sexual tension even further between her and Adrien.

There's only so much indirect kissing they can do before they started to get hungry for more.

Right now, Marinette couldn't stop ogling her partner as he laid down peacefully on her chaise. Her eyes hungrily scanned every part of his body, trailing from his built but slim torso, his strong but tender arms that lead to his broad chest, his long legs and lastly, his beautifully sculpted lips. The years has done him good, _oh so good_.

And she can't even touch him with her _bare _hands!

With a huff, she spun around on her computer chair for the umpteenth time mindlessly. She wondered how different things would have been if soulmates weren't a thing.

"Wanna talk about what's on your mind?" Chat's voice made her jump all of a sudden and then Marinette settled on a scowl. Noir was already sitting up, watching her with a knowing smile. "Or do I have to tickle it out of you again?" She _definitely _did _not _want that.

"I'm just being selfish," Marinette mumbled out. Her peripheral vision caught the hero sauntering towards her with a stealth that rivalled his namesakes.

"Good. You're always giving, never taking. I'd be worried if you don't have any selfish thoughts in between," He tipped her chin up lightly with a finger whilst leaning into her space with his other hand pressed on the back of her chair. A perfect opportunity where a normal couple would have shared a kiss.

Sadly, they're not normal.

"I want more intimacy..." Judging by the way Chat didn't react to her statement, he probably already knew where her thoughts lied in advance. He just knew her that well. "We can't even touch each other and here I am thinking about something so advanced..." She was silenced when his fingers brushed her lips.

"Me too," Chat admitted. Sighing, he rested his head against Marinette's stomach, encircling his arms around her. The indestructible suit felt cool against her bare arms. "I fantasise about so many things, things I want to do to you," His voice was darkened with lust but his face remained hidden.

"Tell me."

"I want to see the parts of you that you've never shown to anyone else," His hands were now trailing her back, claws digging into the flesh through the fabric leaving only goosebumps.

"I want to touch you..." His hands were now on her sides and then they smoothed upwards. "Here," His thumbs grazed the swell of her breasts. "There," His fingers gripped her hips tightly. "And there," His hands squeezed her upper thighs before sliding down and parting her legs so that his thumbs could rub circles into the inner flesh. He pulled his face away so that he can gaze at her intensely. "And more,"

Marinette couldn't help but let out the deep exhale she's been holding, never moving her eyes away from his questioning pair. With a determined but timid nod, Marinette pinched the hem of her tank top and brought one of Chat's hands to the fabric.

"Please..." Now having the girl's permission, Chat Noir didn't hold back.

The top ended up as nothing but tatters once his claws got through with them.

His heart however, fell in love once again as he took in the sight of his beloved soulmate.

~(x)~

"Nino, what kind of dumbass question is that!?"

"Come on Adrien, bro, I was just curious,"

"About mine and Mari's sex life!?"

"So you do have one!" Nino was joined with whoops and wolf whistles from the rest of the boys in the changing room. The only thing that Adrien could do was simply groan with the tips of his ears and cheeks as red as his girlfriend's alter ego's suit. Him flipping a middle finger at his best friend only encouraged the boys to laugh louder.

"Like, I don't mean to be insensitive or anything- but how did you guys manage to fuck when you have the whole _'if we touch, we are agonised in scrutinising pain~'_ thing?" Kim's question was met with another frustrated yell from the blonde and a dirty sock was thrown at his face, much to the Asian's distaste.

"Oh gee I dunno? By using a condom? And being super careful? Use your brain Lê Chiến!" The teen genuinely wished the floor would just swallow him whole right now.

"Now that I think about it, that question was really stupid after all," Nino acknowledged, wanting to spare his bro from anymore humiliation. "At least you won't have to worry about hickeys or bites."

"Just cos you forced my intimate life out in the open doesn't mean I want to know yours."

"B-but...bro!"

"No."

"BRO!"

~(x)~

She was now twenty-five and he, twenty-six.

The superhero duo gazed at their home, their city, a content smile resting on their lips.

Ladybug nudged her husband, her partner, her _soulmate_. He in turn nudged back and then faced the woman. They've gone through so much in over a decade.

From akuma battles, to the unveiling of Le Papillon being his bastard of a father, to the rise of a new butterfly villain and so much more. Not to mention the rollercoaster of a civilian life they have currently.

Marinette has become the new fashion sensation, building up from her own hard work with the help of her wonderful Chaton and friends. Adrien himself was working for Marinette's parents as they've become a professional patisserie company, creating the most sensational desserts and combing the most intricate flavours that would make the Cheng Shifu proud. He even models for Marinette from time to time.

They were so content with their life right now.

Though, there is one thing that they both really want.

Three things in particular.

Three specific _beings_.

"You gonna tell me how we're gonna get our Emma, Hugo and Louis yet, Bug?" No matter how many years would go past, Adrien would never fail to make his wife blush one way or another. He takes great pride in that.

"It's either, we go for the most painful, terrifying sex in the world-"

"My dick says no."

"OR! We go for IVF."

"My dick says yes."

"Of course, that's all you think about with these days, you pervert." Ladybug smacked his shoulder, winning a hearty laugh from Chat Noir. Her bob cut tickled the base of her neck as the wind blew against her hair gently.

She couldn't help but fall in love again.

Even if her husband is just an oversized cat with an addiction to puns, cries whilst watching cartoons and has a hearty appetite when it comes to _her _in particular.

"Say, if the IVF is successful, did you know that you're more likely to have multiple babies at once?" Chat's grin simply grew at the way his Lady instantly clutched her stomach.

"I hope not..."

His grin grew wider.

"If we get twins or more, you're gonna have to binge watch One Piece with me."

"Oh my God you fucking weeb! And why THAT one!? It has like a thousand episodes!"

"But! If it's only one baby, I'll throw away my favourite banana costume that you despise so much."

"I don't understand why you're so attached to that monstrosity."

"IT'S A WORK OF ART!"

.

.

.

**~(x)~**

* * *

**A/N: It's 8am and I haven't slept what the actual fu-**


End file.
